The present invention relates generally to a compact disk player, and more particularly to a compact disk player in which when reading data out of a compact disk (hereinafter referred to as "CD") is temporarily interrupted, a restart address at the time of resumption of the data reading is determined based on the mechanical position of a pickup.
Description will be given with respect to a CD on which plural pieces of music are recorded.
CDs carry data recorded by pits each being 0.5 .mu.m in width and 0.9 to 3.2 .mu.m in length extending in the direction of tracks coaxially formed on the disk, and being spaced apart by 1.6 .mu.m from the adjacent pit on the same track. A CD player reads data recorded on such a CD by irradiating a laser beam onto the pits and detecting a change in the reflected laser beam.
The CD has a lead-in area, a program area and a lead-out area. TOC (Table Of Contents) data are recorded on the lead-in area. Control signals representing "during-music", "inter-music", "music number", "running play time", etc. are recorded on the program area together with musical signals of individual pieces of music. Control signal representing the end of play is recorded on the lead-out area.
In resumption of data reading following temporary interruption of the data reading, the pickup is locked to a position where the temporary interruption has been taken place and a read address of the CD at that position is read out. The CD is then accessed using this read address as a restart address in order to resume data reading.
Since conventional CD players operates as described above, if reproduction of a recorded music is interrupted near the beginning of the first music recorded on a CD or near the end of the last music, the pickup may be deviated into the lead-in area or lead-out area from the program area due to vibrations of the carriage mounting the pickup, eccentricity of the CD or the like when data reproduction from the CD is restarted.
If the pickup enters into the lead-in area of the CD, reproduction of a recorded music would start from the beginning because the address read out from the TOC indicates the restart address.
If the pickup enters into the lead-out area, reproduction would start from that area where no music signal exists, which creats unnatural acoustic circumstance when reproduction of a recording music is resumed.